Teen Titans: Stormfist
by wonderwart
Summary: The Teen Titans house a new recruit from the East Tower, who ends up showing them you don't have to be afraid of the big, bad wolf.
1. Normal Day

**Chapter One.**

"Dude, how long will it take for you to fix my baby?"

"As long as it takes, I'm trying my best!", the mechanic teenager screamed at the top of his lungs, trying his best to keep his attention on the object above his head.

"But DUDE, I wanted to go to town today, and I can't go without my swanky machine of cool!"

"BB, give me until lunchtime, and I'll tell you if you'll be able to ride your moped today or not, okay?"

A boy of sixteen slumped his shoulders and stared at the floor, "Dude...". Suddenly he felt the heat of an angry breath above his head, and notice the dark shadow that loomed from above. "Eep! I'm going, I'm going! See you at lunch, Cy!", cried the younger teen as he ran out of the garage, quickly morphing into a mouse as he made his exit.

xxxxxx

Floating only inches above the couch, a young girl with pale, seemingly gray like skin, mediated, her hands and lower torso concealed by her long overrobe. Behind her a young man walked in the room, muttering various calculations to himself. Not far behind, a girl with flaming red hair also came into the room, floating over to the couch beside the mediating teenager.

In an attempt to be less disturbing to the concentrating girl, the redheaded teen yawned lightly into her hand and then moved into a similar position as the her friend. Softly, she spoke to the meditating girl, "Um...friend Raven, would you like to participate in a day of buying many garments and perhaps the drinking shakes of milk?"

"Sure", was the simple reply.

"Glorious! I shall go to my room to prepare for this day of fun!", exclaimed the happier teen, moving quickly away from her former position and onto the floor. Suddenly, she stopped. "Friend Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"What time would you like to go?"

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes.", answered the gray-skinned teen, as she stretched slightly to her left.

"Glorious!", repeated Starfire.

xxxxxx

Standing in the now abandoned common room of the Titan's Tower, the young man continued to mumble to himself. Suddenly the tv screen began to flash bright red, portrarying the signal for an incoming message. Running quickly over to the couch and then flipping over the back to land sitting next to the remote, the young man turned on the screen to receive the message.

"Robin, this is Bumblebee, we're sending a new kid your way-will be there in about an hour. Can't talk long, working on communicator now. Bye!"

Even before Robin could utter a word, the message had be closed. "Wow, what a great announcement, they didn't even mention who the new person was..." The screen flashed again, and once more, the young man opened the communication line. This time it was his old friend, Speedy.

"Robin, sorry about the previous message, but the communicator in the East Tower is broke–"

"I know."

"I'm current on my way with Stormfist now, estimating about a 45 minute travel period.."

Robin scratched his head, "Why are you bringing this 'Stormfist' here, what's up with the East Tower?"

"Ehh...Mas y Menos discovered a missing panel in the left wing, which led to them discovering missing wires to many of the security boxes around the tower. So...yeah. Bumblebee's doing an extensive check around the station, keeping us going on only the generator power. It's been pretty tough right now to accept a new recruit. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem, I'll see you when you get here. Is there anything on the records about the new recruit?"

"No, nothing has been entered about Stormfist yet, sorry. Oh, can you relay a message to Cyborg that Bumblebee needs him to get in touch with her, I dunno, somehow?"

Robin smiled, "Sure thing Speedy, see you soon!"

Speedy closed the connection with a smile on his face.

xxxxxx

Cyborg stood back from the moped he had just finished repairing. "Man, I'm good", he said with a laugh, "and BB better appreciate what I did for him. And if he ever tries to run through a muddle puddle a foot deep again, I'll-"

"Cyborg", a voice called from a screen behind him, "Cyborg, you need to get in contact with Bumblebee A.S.A.P. Something's wrong with the security of the East Tower. We're also getting a new recruit in 30 minutes, so you can ride back to the tower with Speedy"

"Cool, you said I've got 30 minutes, right? I'll be ready then. I'll tell BB about the new Titan."

"Later", replied Robin as he shut his connection. Cyborg opened a new line to Beast Boy's room.

"Hey BB!" He shouted, then jumped back as a green face plastered itself against the screen.

"Is she okay, is she alright?"

"Your moped is working great now, you can come get her, but–"

The connection had been cancelled before he could finish.


	2. Wolf

**Chapter Two.**

The Titans stood on the roof of the Titan's tower, watching a familar aircraft approaching the landing pad. "I wonder what our new friend will look like?", questioned Starfire. "Robin, do you know if our new friend will be a girl or boy?"

"No Star, I kinda forgot to ask Speedy before we closed the connection. I guess it'll just be a surprise."

"Good, I like surprises!", giggled the happy Tamarian.

"I wonder what kind of powers they'll have. Do you know Robin?", Cyborg asked.

"No, I forgot to ask that too."

"Hey Robin?"

"Yes, Beastboy?"

"Do you think they'll like video games?"

"What? I don't know Beastboy."

"Aww...okay."

"Here it comes", announced Raven, and then she began to step back, avoiding the gush of wind that began to spread beneath the jet.

Speedy let the aircraft down slowly, seemingly talking to the new arrival behind them. The awaiting Titans watched anxiously as the jet was shutoff and the glass roof over both Speedy and the new Titan. Slowly the two riders got out of the airplane, and jumped to the ground. Speedy came up to the Robin, "Well, we're here, so..."

"Speedy, you could at least take your helmet off, geez," the new guest said jesting, and began to take their's off.

"What? Oh, right, I forgot about that."

A tall raven haired girl stood in front of the Titan's, holding the helmet to her side. "Hi there, I'm Stormfist."

The three male West Tower Titans stood in a state of shock, mouths open wide. Robin was the first to speak, loudly clearing his throat. "Hi...I'm-I'm...umm..."

Raven spoke up,"His name is Robin", she said, shaking the new girl's hand, "I'm Raven."

"Yeah, I'm Robin, welcome to the West Tower. I guess our home is your home for now."

"Nice to meet you finally, Robin and Raven", the girl replied, smiling. "And you must be Starfire", she said and outstretched her hand to the correct person.

"Yes! It is nice too meet you, new friend Stormfist!", Starfire, obviously excited by the new arrival. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You seem familiar, am I right to say you are from the planet Zubon 12?"

"Um, no, not exactly, I'm from earth..."

"Really? What city do you come from, my friend? It must be a glorious race, you have such gorgeous hair! I have only seen hair like it on Zubon 12!"

The raven-hairred girl laughed, twirlling a strand of her hair between her fingers, "I'm not from a city, I lived on the midwest plains with my people."

"Oh! I see, you look like the warriors who fought cowboys on the movies Robin likes to watch–oh I do not know how to say the word, can you help me, friend Robin?"

"She's Native American, Starfire."

"She is a woman of the earthly warrior tribe! Glorious friend, we must discuss our similar tribes! But friend, why do you not wear the paint of war?"

The girl laughed, "It's a little inconvenient to have to paint symbols on your face when a villain is destroying the city. I don't wear much that resembles my people, except for my outfit, and she pulled the jacket she was wearing back, showing the light brown, spaghetti strap shirt she wore underneath her clothes, a red 'v' like decoration at the round of the neck."

Before Starfire could question the importance of the symbol, the girl moved over to Cyborg and Beastboy, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you two." Looking to Cyborg, she smiled, "I believe you are Cyborg, because Bumblebee has told me much about you...but she said you would be able to help me with figuring out a remote she gave me to "unpack" my things while I stayed here...is this alright?"

"Huh?", asked the gaping half-mechanical man, and then looked down to the remote. "Oh, you need to re-expand stuff you've packed? Sure, I can help you, we'll just have to get it out of the plane first."

"Well, actually, it's in this backpack."

"Oh, well, as soon as we get you to the guest room, I'll be happy to get your stuff back to size, and show you how to use this remote", explained Cyborg, smiling. "_Man, she's hot_", he thought to himself.

Directing her gaze to Beastboy, she smiled again, shaking his hand. "Hey, you must be–"

"Doyoulikevideogames?", Beastboy asked, not thinking of introducing himself.

"Yes, I do", said the girl, trying hard not to laugh, "But sadly I haven't got to play any in a long time. Do you have videogames here?"

"YES!", said the three West Tower male teen Titans, their smiles huge.

"Great! Well, Speedy, I guess I'll be fine here", the girl replied, turning back to her pilot. "Thank you for the ride."

"It seems like you will, Stormfist. Do you want me to tell Bee to check up with you when I get back?"

"Please and thank you", answered the girl, who hugged the masked redhead,"I guess I'll see you guys in..."

Speedy blushed and then hugged her back, "You never know when it comes to Bee, she likes to pay attention to details, you know. My guess is around a week, with Cyborg's help. Is that cool, Cy?"

"Sure, I'll come over tomorrow to help out." "_'Cause I'm gonna take as much as time possible before I have to butt horns with Bumblebee_", he thought to himself, grim thoughts of wrench beatings lying in the future.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later guys, bye Stormfist!"

"Goodbye Speedy", shouted the new Titan, waving her goodbyes with her new friends and temporary teammates.

xxxxxx

"I thought this would be coming up, with the warnings I got from Bumblebee. So...I guess, fire away!", exclaimed Stormfist, flashing her brightest smile.

"Okay", started Robin, "Your real name?"

"Calamity Stormfist."

"Age?"

"Lady never reveals her age."

"Come on, I've gotta put this in the database later...", Robin replied.

"Oh, okay, I'm 16."

"Really!"

"Yes, did you think I was older?"

"Um..kinda."

Stormfist laughed, "I don't know if I should be insulted or happy about that."

"Sorry. I just had to know. But, on to the next question, what's your powers?"

"Um...hmm...I guess that would be super strength, speed, and endurance. Plus, some say I have a nasty bite."

"What!", exclaimed the listening teenagers, looking curiously at the girl.

"At certain times, I have the ability to transform into a wolf. It's not really MY power, but it was a gift from my grandmother, and like I said, it happens very rarely."

"What do you mean?", questioned a surprised Beastboy. "_Another shapeshifter? Wow, dude, this girl is like me_", thought the changeling.

"I don't do it often because unless I'm angry enough that the pain and stress doesn't bother me, it really hurts. It's like being pulled completely apart and then put back together, really fast."

"Ouch", sympathized Raven.

"Yeah..."Stormfist said, slightly trailing off. "Next question?"

"What does your family think about you being a superhero?"

"Well, my grandmother loves it, she's very excited about there being a girl warrior from our tribe. But my uncle and older brother do not approve, I think mostly because they were not given the gifts from birth or from my grandmother as I was."

The girl began to look sad, so Robin changed the subject quickly. "Um...what's your favorite food?" The girl smiled at him.

"PIE!", she said gleefully. "Especially blackberry and apple pie. Oh, and sweet corn nuggets...and...um...", she looked at the Titans and held her stomach as it growled. "I think I'm a little hungry now, actually."

"Yeah, me too dude", admitted Beastboy, slumping over backwards on the couch.

"Alright, well I have one more question and we can leave to get something to eat. Stormfist, what's your favorite thing to do?"

The girl smile brightly back at the masked boy. "That would be dancing", she admitted.

"Well, I say we go out for pizza, followed by a trip to the dance club later tonight."

"GLORIOUS!", shouted a very excited Tamarian.


	3. Seductive

**Chapter Three.**

Slowly the Titan's moved into the large dance room, their eyes wide as they watched several other teenagers move rhythmically against each other's bodies. Stormfist smiled to Robin, who was about to ask her if the club seemed okay to her. He blushed instead as she moved alone, into the deep of the dancing crowd.

Turning back, she glanced at the Titans, and waved them to come with her. After realizing many of them were too shocked to move she returned to her party, hands on her hips, "You brought me here and you aren't going to dance?" A false frown appeared on her face and she observed the pleading faces of the group. In what seemed like a flash of thought, she grabbed Cyborg and Starfire, dragging them into the massive crowd behind her. "Are you coming?" She asked the others as they moved away.

"I'm coming!", shouted Beastboy, and then pushed himself through the crowd to join his other friends.

"I'm going to go find a table and read", grumbled Raven.

"I'll follow you", replied Robin, drawing his eyes away from his dancing friends.

xxxxxx

The four dancing Titans laughed and danced for what seemed like hours to Robin. _"I wish I could just dance like that"_, he thought, letting out a sigh. _"Maybe they wouldn't notice I have two left feet."_

"Robin, you should go out and dance with them," said Raven with a tinge of concern in her voice, "You don't have to sit around watching after me."

Robin looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I wish that was the case, Raven, but the fact is..."

"What?", asked Raven, her full attention on him.

"...is that I can't dance", replied the dark-haired teen.

"And you think that Beastboy and Starfire can?"

Robin laughed and watched his friends on the dance floor, jumping and shaking around. He laughed harder as Starfire knocked Cyborg into Beastboy, leading both boys half into a booty-bump with one another, which resulted in two very shocked faces and the scurrying away from one another. He then noticed Stormfist dancing, her movements interchanging from lucid to wild as the music that blared on the speakers above and around them. _"She's pretty good at this"_, he thought.

Then he saw her eyes meet his. Quickly moving his attention back to Raven as an attempt to playoff being caught staring, Robin watched though the corner of his eyes as Stormfist leaned over to Cyborg, who began to laugh and shake his head in approval of whatever she proposed.

"She caught us staring", he heard Raven say softly.

"Yeah", he replied, "I wonder what she's up to."

"She's going up to the dj now."

"I see her", Robin stated simply, fear beginning to rise in his veins.

"She's asking him something, he's smiling and looking this way", Raven described. "He's changing records now..."

"Err...", was all Robin could say, his head turning to watch Stormfist as the music changed into a song that sounded more seductive and dark than he had ever heard in his life. The girl smiled and shook hands with the dj, and then stepped down the stairs towards the watching couple.

"What is she about to do?", asked Raven, her eyes growing wide.

"I think she's about to repeat her invitation for us to come dance, Raven", explained Robin, his hands shaking.

The girl crept towards them, and Raven observed her other friends watching them from a distance, half their attention on Stormfist as she moved like silk through the people. Her attention was only on the two, and as she reached them, Raven saw a smirk grow on her face.

"Wha-what are you planning? I don't want to dance", said a now shaken Raven to the smiling girl. When the girl did not reply but instead came closer to the side of her face, Raven's eyes grew large, her dancing friends had returned to dancing.

"Come dance, Raven...", the girls voice was smooth as she spoke in the young girl's ear. "I promise I won't bite." Slowly the girl took Raven's hand and held it as she moved off the chair. Then approaching the shocked Robin, she said nothing, and just took his hand, her smirk turning into a seductive smile. The thought of disagreeing with the girls silent demand never crossed his mind as she guided them into the crowd.

Robin observed the strange phenomenon of people parting as she moved them closer to their friends. "She seems to control the floor", he said to Raven, but he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were straight forward, but her hand had not left Stormfist's.

As they finally grouped up with their friends, Robin was shocked as Starfire began to dance as a smoothly as Stormfist had been prior. Then he notice Stormfist, her arms draped over Beastboy, her movements more adult than he could believe. He noticed Beastboy's eyes too, they were glued on the girl's body. Slowly she drifted away from him and on to Raven.

Raven was startled. Just a moment ago, she was dancing with Cyborg, who was apparently an expert at dancing. But now...now she was dancing with a girl her age in a manner she wouldn't have thought appropriate, but for some reason, her body didn't mind. The girl moved her head to Raven's ear again, "I know you and Robin would like this darker music", she said as smoothly as she had spoken before, and then drifted on to dance with Starfire and Robin.

The young boy was to embarrased for words. In front of him, Starfire was smiling, her movements still as smooth as they had been when he they had began. Behind him now was the new girl, and she had pressed into him just lightly, but enough for the boy to feel a blush come across his cheeks. _"This is too wild for me"_, he thought, _"But this is just...so hot."_ He saw that Starfire was moving in close to him, and the new girl had moved back to Beastboy. _"She's the reason we came out here..."_

The song was beginning to end, but Robin couldn't notice, his attention was back on Starfire, who had proven his and Raven's observations wrong.

Beastboy's eyes drooped in the simple pleasure of having a girl so near him on the dance floor. "I didn't know I could dance", he explained to the girl, as she smiled at him.

She began to explain, "If you can fight, you can dance, it's all the same." Her hands moved up to his neck and sent shivers down his spine as she trailed them down his back slowly. "The movements you are making now," she continued, "are movements that can seen as simple fighting moves. The only difference in them is the time we take to decide when to make the moves."

Beastboy smiled. He had never thought of fighting like this, but she saw that he was correct. He insinctivly pulled her closer to him, and then jumped back in shock as he noticed. Blushing, he looked at the ground, but Stormfist put her right hand under his chin and pulled his gaze back up to face her. "Do you look down when you face an opponent?", she asked, a hint of disapproval in her voice.

"No...", was his reply.

Stormfist smiled at him.

xxxxxx

Back at the Titan Tower, feelings were high-spirited. Beastboy, trying to play off his obvious stare by holding on to the tv remote now affectionly watched as Starfire braided Stormfist's hair, of which was reading a copy of Frankenstein had lent to her. Cyborg and Robin talked over some coffee, and Raven sat with them, quiet sipping some tea.

Starfire yawned softly and then smiled at the back of her new friend's head, working midway in one of the several braids on the girl's head. "New friend Stormfist, where did you learn to 'bust a groove'-as I think Earthlings call it?"

The girl smiled as she closed the book, placing a small bookmark between the pages she was reading. "I don't really know, Starfire", the girl confessed. "But as a young girl, I was always drawn to dance whenever I heard music. My grandmother, when I was younger, would clap and sing for me if we were outside and without a radio. My existence has always been with some sort of music about it that I think it was just natural for me to dance. I, like I told Beastboy, "she said smiling to the green-skinned boy, making him smile sheepishly, "find that dance and combat are very similar."

"Oh, yes, this is true!", exclaimed Starfire, "On Tamarean, most of the women are taught sacred moves only women of my people can know. They are composed into dances which closely resemble many of our war defenses and fighting stances."

"Awesome", replied Stormfist, drawing her knees up to her chest, smiling as she caught Beastboy staring.


End file.
